King Dedede's Plan/Setting Up The Gallows/Transcript
This is the transcript of Mario Hood Part 11. (We fade to where it is raining at King Dedede's castle at night. Thunder is rumbling. We zoom up to where the light is coming from the room. We are now inside the room with King Dedede and Escargoon. King Dedede is in his chair being very angry) Escargoon: Ahem. Uh, sire, if I may...may venture an opinion, you're not your usual cheerful, genial self today. (King Dedede still glares and grits his teeth. Escargoon did not know what to do. Then he had an idea) Escargoon: Oh, I know. You haven't counted your money for days, hmm? Why, it always makes you so happy. (He shows him by flipping some coins, but it didn't seem to comfort Dedede) Escargoon: Ahem. Sire, taxes are pouring in. The jail is full, and...oh! I've got good news, sire. Meta Knight's in jail. King Dedede: (Angrily) META KNIGHT?! (He throws the coins everywhere, startling Escargoon) King Dedede: It's Mario I want, you idiot! Oh! I'd only give my gold if I could just probably get my hands...oh! (Realizing what Escargoon said) Hey, wait a minute. Did you just say "Meta Knight?" Escargoon: Oh, I did, did I? Oh, why, yes I did. King Dedede: Ah-ha! I've got it, Escargoon! I'll use Meta Knight as bait in order to trap Mario. Escargoon: Another trap? King Dedede: Yes, ya stupid slug. Meta Knight will be led to the gallows in the village square, don't ya see? Escargoon: But sire, hang Meta Knight? The guy at the church? King Dedede: Why, yes, my reluctant mollusk. And when our elusive red-capped hero tried to rescue the corpulent masked swordsman... (Laughs) ...my army will be ready. Ha, ha, ha. (Thunder rumbles from outside his window. Fade to where Dr. Eggman, along with Orbot and Cubot are building the gallows) Dr. Eggman: Well, Orbot, everything is rigged up all set. Orbot: Yep, this is one of the greatest scaffolds you've ever built, Eggman. Cubot: Eggman, don't you reckon you might want to give that uh, trapdoor a test? (Cubot pulls the trigger to the trapdoor and Eggman falls. He is jammed to the hole) Dr. Eggman: Good grief, now I know why you're so silly since I've invented you, Cubot. (Mario, now disguised as Cranky Kong again walks up to the gallows) Cranky Kong: Alms, alms, for the poor. Do me old ears hear the melodious voice of Sheriff Eggman? Dr. Eggman: (Chuckles, as he gets out of the trapdoor) Well, that is right, old man. Cranky Kong: What be goin' on here? Dr. Eggman: (As he closes the trapdoor) We're gonna hang Meta Knight. Mario: What? No! Hang Meta... (He quickly changes back to Cranky Kong and his voice) Cranky Kong: Hang Meta Knight? Cubot: You betcha, and it's at dawn. And maybe it will even be a double hangin'! (Laughs) (Orbot shushes Cubot) Orbot: Shh! Dummy up, you dummy-bot. Cranky Kong: A double hangin', eh? Ooh, who be the other one who gets the rope? Orbot: Eggman, this ape's gettin' too all-fired nosy. Cranky Kong: Oh, I didn't mean nothin'. But, erm, couldn't there be trouble if Mario showed up? Cubot: (Chuckles) Well, what do you know, Eggman? He just guessed it! (Laughs) Orbot: Cubot, button your machine voice. Cranky Kong: Ah, no need to worry. Sheriff Eggman be too crafty, too clever and too smart for the likes of him, says I. Dr. Eggman: Well, you hear that, Cubot? For being blind, he sure knows a good guy when he sees one. (Chuckles) Says I. Orbot: (As Cranky Kong walks away) Eggman, I still got a feeling that this snoopy, old baboon knows too much. Dr. Eggman: Ah, shut up, Orbot. He's no baboon. He is just a harmless old, blind beggar. (Cranky Kong walks back to the entrance) Cranky Kong: Alms, alms for the poor. Alms, alms for the poor. (Luigi is waiting) Luigi: Mario, we can't let them hang Meta Knight. Mario: (Getting out of his Cranky Kong disguise) A jailbreak tonight, is the only chance he's got. Luigi: A jailbreak? There's no way we can do that. Mario: We've got to, Luigi. Or else Meta Knight dies at dawn. Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes